Triangle Loves
by Mia Yumi
Summary: Ketika kehidupannya sudah mulai membaik, Madoka bertemu kembali dengan Sena. Dan Akari terjebak diantara mereka. Bagaimana kisah Akari Sena Madoka? Siapa yang bertahan? SeKari? Atau MadoNa?
1. Chapter 1

**Triangle Loves**

 **Chapter 1: Dia Kembali?**

 **Disclaimer: Bandai**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Happy Reading! ^_^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Akari, kamu sudah punya premium card Dreamy Crown?" tanya Madoka, sahabat Akari.

"Ah, iya. Aduh, bagaimana ini Madoka? Padahal kan besok kontesnya!" seru Akari panik.

"Ya sudah, kamu jangan panik. Nanti coba kamu bicara pada Bu Kepsek Orihime," saran Madoka tenang.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu, aku akan ke ruang Kepsek. Bye, Madoka!" ucap Akari ceria. Seraya pergi meninggalkan Madoka.

Madoka hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Akari.

'Tadi panik, barusan ceria. Akari ada-ada saja.' batin Madoka sambil tersenyum geli teringat tingkah Akari.

* * *

*Ruang Kepsek*

"Oh, begitu. Baik. Ibu akan menghubungimu jika sudah ada kabar dari pihak Dreamy Crown. Bagaimana?" tanya Orihime setelah Akari menceritakan permasalahannya.

"Baik, bu. Kalau begitu saya permisi," ucap Akari lalu pergi keluar dari ruang Kepsek.

Sementara Orihime mengambil telepon dan berusaha menghubungi pihak Dreamy Crown.

* * *

*Esok*

"Aah... Selamat pagi semua!" sapa Madoka dan Akari kompak dengan ceria.

"Semua sedang bersiap untuk kontes hari ini ya?" tebak Madoka.

"Tentu," jawab Rin.

"Kalian sudah dapat premium card dari designer masing-masing? Kalau aku tadi pagi, baru saja," tanya Sumire.

"Aku sudah sejak dua hari yang lalu," jawab Madoka.

"Aku kemarin," jawab Rin.

"Aku sama seperti Rin," jawab Hinaki.

"Aku belum," jawab Akari sambil memasang wajah polos.

"APA?!" teriak semua kecuali Madoka.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak meminta sekarang?" Hinaki, greget.

"Kerjamu apa kemarin?" Rin, kesal.

"Ku lihat sejak kemarin kau tidak ngapa-ngapain,"Sumire, tatapan horror.

Akari menghela napas.

"Teman-teman, kalau mau tanya satu-satu. Aku sedang menunggu kabar dari Bu Kepsek saat ini. Kemarin aku latihan, walaupun tidak padat. Aku lupa kalau harus meminta premium," jawab Akari dengan muka polos lagi (?).

"Ya sudah. Akari, sekarang kau tanyakan pada Bu Kepsek perihal masalah ini. Karena kontes di mulai 5 jam dari sekarang. Dan kurasa waktunya cukup,"ucap Madoka.

"Baik,"

* * *

Akari sudah berdiri di depan gedung Dreamy Crown.

Dengan mempersiapkan mental, dia pun berjalan masuk ke dalamnya.

* * *

"Permisi, nama saya Akari Ozora. Saya ingin meminta premium card dari designer Dreamy Crown," ucap Akari pada seorang Resepsionis di sana.

Resepsionis itu mengangguk pelan. Lalu menelpon.

"Maaf, designer Dreamy Crown sedang berhalangan. Jadi anda bisa mengambil nya dari saya," ucap Resepsionis itu seraya memberikan 4 buah card aikatsu premium.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak!" jawab Akari sambil tersenyum dan menerima 4 card itu.

Dia pun pergi dari sana.

Di tengah perjalanan...

Akari berjalan cepat melewati kerumunan orang. 2 jam lagi! Bagaimana ini?

BRUK!

Dia terjatuh. Entah dia menabrak atau orang yang menabraknya. Tapi...

"Hei, kau itu hati-hati dong! Jalan itu pakai mata! Kau tidak melihat aku ada di sini?" tanya Akari kesal. Dia menatap wajah orang yang menabraknya.

DEG!

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku? Jelas-jelas kau sudah menabrakku. Lagipula kau salah, jalan pakai kaki. Sedangkan mata untuk melihat," ucap pemuda di hadapannya.

Tampan? Ya, mungkin yang di lihat Akari seperti itu. Tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Baik. Oke, aku tidak ingin berdebat. Karena aku sedang buru-buru. Tetapi yang pasti kau yang menabrakku dan kau yang salah," kata Akari sambil bangkit dan bergegas pergi.

"Tunggu! Apa di tanganmu itu?"

"Ini? Kartu premium ku. Aku duluan ya!"

Si pemuda merebut premium card dari tangan Akari.

"Dreamy Crown?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Cepat kembalikan kartuku. Waktuku tinggal 1 jam lagi," pinta Akari.

Pemuda itu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Mmm... Ku rasa waktunya sudah tidak cukup. Bagaimana kalau ku antar? Ke Starlight Academy kan?"

"Ikut? Denganmu?" tanya Akari bingung. Dia tahu waktunya tinggal sedikit.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ah, baiklah,"

Dia pun masuk ke mobil pemuda itu yang ternyata tak jauh dari sana.

* * *

*Di Mobil*

"Namamu siapa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Akari Ozora. Kau?" jawab Akari.

"Aku Tsubasa Sena," jawab pemuda itu -Sena-

"Akari! Cepatlah. Kau harus melawan ku," seru Hinaki begitu melihat Akari datang.

"Baiklah,"

Akari memasuki Aikatsu lama, dia keluar di stage.

Akari dan Hinaki menyanyikan lagu 'Signalize'.

Mereka berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik.

* * *

"Tadi menyenangkan!" ungkap Akari.

"Iya, katanya pengumumannya besok," sahut Hinaki sambil mengotak-atik Aikatsu Phone.

"Ngomong-ngomong Akari, kamu hampir telat tadi. Tapi ku lihat kau keluar dari mobil seseorang?" tanya Madoka lembut.

"Iya, aku di antar seseorang,"

"Siapa?" tanya Madoka lagi.

"Entahlah. Aku lupa namanya," jawab Akari sambil menaikkan bahu.

Madoka tersenyum getir (?)

"Ya sudah, sekarang lebih baik kamu istirahat," saran Madoka.

"Okay. Good bye, Madoka! And see you later!" seru Akari dan Hinaki.

Madoka tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Sebenarnya Madoka tahu orang yang mengantar Akari. Tapi dia bungkam. Dia tak ingin mengulang masa lalu dan tidak ingin membuatnya berharap.

Madoka menghela napas.

"Madoka..." panggil seseorang.

Madoka menoleh.

DEG!

"Senang bertemu dirimu lagi,"

"Se-sena?"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Halo! Mungkin udah ada yang pernah baca cerita ini. Ini emang pernah aku publish di sebuah grup Aikatsu! Tapi aku tulis kembali disini... Maklum ya! :)

 **RnR please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Triangle Loves**

 **Chapter 2: Dia (lagi?)**

 **.**

 **Pairing:** masih belum jelasantara **Sena × Akari atau Sena × Madoka**

 **Disclaimer: Bandai**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, alur kecepetan, gaje, typo(s), bahasa kaku, de el el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Akari.

"Selamat pagi juga!" jawab Semua serempak.

"Lho? Tumben Madoka tidak ikut Ritual Selamat Pagi bersama Akari?" tanya Juri, bingung pada Madoka yang sedang terdiam.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tak tahu. Selamat pagi," ucap Madoka datar dengan senyum yang terlihat di paksakan.

"Kamu kenapa Madoka?" tanya Akari.

"Aku tak apa,"

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sumire dingin. Tumben dia perhatian (?)

Madoka menggeleng. Akari terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum suatu suara menginterupsinya.

"Semua! Pengumuman sudah keluar!" kata Hinaki dan Rin.

Semua segera berlari ke sana.

(===)

 **Madoka's POV**

Ketika semua memutuskan melihat hasil kontes, aku hanya memilih diam saja. Bukannya aku sombong, tapi aku sudah tahu hasilnya. Apalagi dari pertandingan kemarin, sudah jelas aku lebih unggul dari lawanku. Aku lebih memilih melanjutkan pemikiranku saja.

Aku berbohong pada Akari dan yang lain, tentu saja. Aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka. Ini masalahku, cukup diriku dan orang yang bersangkutan saja yang tahu.

Tapi aku juga sedikit menyesal. Suasana hening ini mengingatkanku pada malam hening itu.

 **-flashback on-**

 _"Madoka..."_

 _Aku menoleh._

 _DEG! Mataku membesar._

 _"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi,"_

 _"Se-sena?"_

 _"Iya, ini aku Madoka. Aku kembali ke kehidupanmu. Aku ingin kau kembali padaku Madoka. Maaf, aku sudah memutuskanmu tanpa alasan yang jelas ketika aku ingin pergi ke Amerika. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau tersakiti dan menunggu dengan ketidakpastian. Maaf, Madoka,"_

 _"Kenapa kau kembali? Saat kehidupanku mulai membaik tanpa kehadiranmu. Dan maaf? Hmph, hanya maaf? Aku tak bisa kembali padamu. Dulu kau yang memutuskanku. Dan sekarang kau? Aku kecewa, benar-benar kecewa,"_

 _"Tapi ini ku lakukan untuk kebaikanmu, Madoka. Jujur, saat itu dan sampai sekarang pun aku masih mencintaimu, Madoka. Ku mohon! Kembalilah padaku!"_

 _"Kenapa kau kembali? Kenapa kau memintaku kembali? Kalau begitu kuucapkan dengan tegas, aku tidak bisa. Maaf, tuan Tsubasa," ucapku sambil pergi._

 _Pergi menahan sakit di hati._

 **-flashback off-**

Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, masih ada rasa untuk Sena. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya berkembang. Bahkan aku akan berusaha untuk memusnahkannya. Aku janji!

Setetes airmata lolos dari mata biruku.

(===)

 **Author's POV**

"Aku kalah!" ucap Juri, dan Sumire lesu.

Madoka segera menghapus airmatanya dan menatap mereka bertiga bergantian.

"Untunglah aku menang!" ledek Rin dan Akari.

"Madoka, kamu menang! Selamat ya!" ucap Akari.

Madoka tersenyum. Seperti dugaannya.

"Ah, terima kasih. Kau juga selamat ya!" kata Madoka berusaha tersenyum.

"Akari! Kau di panggil Bu Kepsek Orihime!" seru Hinaki.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih ya!" kata Akari ceria.

Akari berjalan riang. Rambutnya yang megar tambah keliatan megar dan terlihat bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerakan Akari yang akhirnya sampai di depan ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Akari terlihat ragu sejenak. Dia tak berbohong. Dia sedikit penasaran untuk apa dia dipanggil. Tapi kemudian dia menghela napas dan mulai mengetuk.

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk!" ucap Hime anggun tapi terdengar tegas.

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Tampaklah sesosok gadis berambut pendek. Akari Ozora.

"Duduk!" perintah Hime.

Tanpa basa-basi, Akari segera menduduki kursi yang tersedia.

"Ada apa, Bu Kepsek Orihime?" tanya Akari to the point.

Orihime berdeham kecil. "Designer Dreamy Crown ingin bertemu denganmu, Ozora"

Akari mengerutkan keningnya. Bertemu? Untuk apa?

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi ke sana,"

"Baik, Bu. Terima kasih. Saya pamit,"

~oOo~

"Permisi, saya Ozora Akari, ingin bertemu dengan designer Dreamy Crown,"

"Oh, anda Ozora Akari? Tuan sudah menunggu di sana!" sahut perempuan itu sambil menunjuk suatu tempat.

Akari hanya menurut. Dia berjalan melangkah mengikuti tunjukkan wanita itu tadi. Dan...

"Halo,"

Akari menahan napas. Suara itu tak asing baginya. Tapi dia berharap orang itu bukanlah orang yang sedang ada di dalam pikirannya. Dia membalik badan.

"Kau?!"

Yang di tanya hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Madoka terdiam. Menatap matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Dia telah bersikap dingin pada Akari dan yang lainnya. Dia berniat minta maaf. Tetapi ternyata Akari pergi ke tempat designer Dreamy Crown. Mengingat kata 'designer' membuatnya kembali teringat dengan laki-laki itu. Tanpa sadar, Madoka memikirkannya.

'Apa dia sudah menjadi designer ya? Dulu kan dia selalu belajar pada nenek. Mungkin iya!' batin Madoka. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis begitu mengingat suatu memori.

"Kau percaya kan sekarang?" tanya Sena meyakinkan Akari.

Akari hanya melongo. Tak disangkanya bahwa laki-laki itu merupakan top designer dari brand favoritnya, Dreamy Crown. Dan Sena sudah membuktikan dengan memperlihatkan keempat kartu premium dress yang sangat terbaru.

"Baik, aku percaya!" kata Akari pasrah. "Tapi untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya..." Akari memandang Sena penasaran. "...tentang seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang di kuncir dua. Dan kelihatannya teman dekatmu?"

"Mmh?! Oh, maksudmu Madoka? Memang, dia sahabatku. Brand dia Angely Sugar. Anaknya cantik, baik, pintar, periang,— eh, tapi entah kenapa tadi pagi dia bersikap aneh," Akari mengerutkan dahinya. Dia mengacak-acak poni depannya yang memang sudah berantakan.

"Aneh?"

"Mm-hm! Dia jadi sering melamun. Dan tidak ceria lagi, kurasa dia memikirkan sesuatu. Pasti begitu!"

Mendengar itu, Sena hanya terdiam.

~oOo~

 ***Esok***

"Jadi kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Madoka lembut.

Akari terkekeh kecil. "Memangnya kau salah apa? Sudah jelas aku akan memaafkanmu. Kau kan sahabatku,"

"Ah iya, aku kan sahabatmu!" sahut Madoka dengan gaya lucunya.

Akari tertawa geli melihatnya.

Sementara Madoka hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya tertawa geli karena tingkahnya. Walaupun dia diam-diam menyembunyikan senyum getirnya.

Masalah Sena masih menghantui pikirannya. Namun dia pikir itu tak masalah. Selama masih ada Akari di hidupnya, dia akan baik-baik saja.

Madoka melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Akari dan menariknya menuju kelas karena sebentar lagi bel masuk.

Walau dia merasa kakinya berat dan ada sedikit perasaan tak enak merambati hatinya.

"Good morning para honey ku sekalian!" sapa Pak Jonny dengan gaya khasnya.

"Pagi, pak!" balas Anak-anak.

"Hari ini ada guru baru. Silahkan masuk, Pak!" buka Pak Jonny.

Seorang pria tampan yang terlihat seumuran mereka masuk. Dia terlihat keren. Semua perempuan disana memandangnya kagum. Terkecuali Madoka dan Akari yang terkejut.

'Dia?!' batin Madoka dan Akari kaget.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Hai para readers di fandom Aikatsu! (^_^)/

Tadinya aku gak mau melanjutkan fic ini lohh! Tapi apa boleh buat, karena ada yang ngereview, oke, akan ku lanjut!

Rencananya aku akan memunculkan OC punyaku... Dan chapter 3 akan muncul sebelum hari Minggu! Aku janji! ;)

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

**Triangle Loves**

 **Chapter 3: Test**

 **.**

 **Pairing:** masih belum jelasantara **Sena × Akari atau Sena × Madoka**

 **Disclaimer: Bandai**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, alur kecepetan, gaje, typo(s), bahasa kaku, de el el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(===)

"Besok akan di adakan audisi untuk tambahan nilai. Kalian harus menyiapkan diri. Bagi yang kalah, akan mendapat bimbingan dari wali kelas masing-masing. Tampil secara berpasangan. Pasangan untuk tampil besok adalah Ozora-san dan Amahane-san. Persiapkan diri kalian!" kata Sena tegas dengan raut datar.

Sok cool.

Akari memutar bola matanya tidak jelas. Sementara Madoka hanya diam mematung dengan wajah polos. Tapi justru kebanyakan para gadis pada melting.

"Kelas di bubarkan!" seru Sena tenang, datar, dan jelas.

Akari buru-buru keluar. Sementara Madoka masih di sana. Tapi tak lama, dia pun pergi berjalan dengan anggun.

Sena memandang kepergian Madoka dengan sedih.

'Aku harap kau kalah, Madoka! Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Walau hanya sekali,' batin Sena berharap. Walaupun dia tahu kemungkinan itu kecil. Madoka seorang idol hebat yang tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya kalah. Pasti dia akan berjuang.

(===)

 **Besoknya...**

Madoka sudah berdiri di depan Aikatsu System. Cahaya memancar keluar dari sana setelah dia memasukkan keempat premium card collaboration Angely Sugar.

Tak lama, Madoka dan Akari muncul di stage. Mereka menyanyikan lagu 'Aidoru Katsudo' dengan semangat.

[Intro:]

Masa depan yang cerah

Pasti kan kugapai...

Sesuai mimpiku!

Aura Madoka dan Akari pun serentak mengelilingi diri mereka sendiri. Madoka dengan cookie-cookienya yang lucu dan Akari dengan hati berkilaunya yang menarik.

[Madoka:]

Dengan keberanianku, di dalam pocket besarku

Jalan yang selalu aku tuju

Baju putihku terhembus angin

Bisa terbang kemana saja!

Madoka berhasil menhasilkan satu special appeal, menembakkan panah ke hati.

[Akari:]

Awan pun terkadang ingin menangis

Tapi matahari terus tersenyum

Kawan pun bisa jadi lawan

Jadi harus tetap semangat!

Akari menghasilkan satu special appeal dengan menaiki sebuah hati berwarna peach yang besar.

[Madoka & Akari:]

Aidoru! (Aidoru!) Katsudou! (Katsudou!)

Go go let's go! (Go go let's go!)

Ku kan terus berlari!

Latar panggung berubah menjadi warna pink. Appeal akan kembali dihasilkan. Akari menembakkan cahaya yang kemudian menjadi hati besar dan mendudukinya beberapa saat sambil membentuk hati dengan tangan. Sebelum kemudian jatuh dan kembali seperti semula, untung saja Akari buru-buru menjaga keseimbangan.

Menggapai impianmu, bersama denganku

Semangat selalu!

Mereka tampil sangat bagus.

Akari berhasil menyisipkan 2 special appeal. Sementara Madoka hanya menyisipkan 1 special appeal karena entah kenapa tiba-tiba konsentrasinya buyar.

~oOo~

 **-PENGUMUMAN-**

1) Akari Ozora

2) Madoka Amahane

3) ...

~oOo~

Madoka hanya melihat pengumuman dengan datar. Sebenarnya ia sedih karena mendapat peringkat 2 yang berarti dia kalah. Tapi dia juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba konsentrasi untuk mencoba membuat 3 special appeal buyar.

Akari menghampirinya.

"Madoka, maaf. Aku..." ucap Akari terputus.

Madoka tersenyum. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Itu bagus, Akari! Aku senang!" seru Madoka ceria.

"T-Tapi aku..."

"Sudahlah. Tak apa. Jangan sedih ya! Justru aku senang kok!"

Akari menatap Madoka yang sedang tersenyum tulus padanya. Akari membalas senyumnya.

Ada orang yang juga melihat mereka berdua tersenyum. Ikut tersenyum.

'Madoka...' batinnya.

 **Esoknya...**

Madoka tertegun. Dia lupa bahwa yang kalah harus di bimbing oleh wali kelas masing-masing. Dan itu berarti... Sena akan bersamanya seharian. Sesuatu yang sangat buruk bagi Madoka. Tapi dia pasrah. Dia kan memang kalah.

Sekarang hari Sabtu. Selama dua hari dia akan di bimbing oleh Sena. Dua hari yang sangat buruk bagi Madoka.

(===)

Saat ini di ruang latihan.

Madoka berlatih menari di temani Sena. Dan dia sudah menari dengan bagus. Tapi kelihatannya Sena tidak puas.

"Tarianmu kurang luwes, Amahane-san. Menarilah dari hati. Dan kau pasti akan bisa menghasilkan tiga special appeal dengan sempurna," kata Sena.

"Baik, Tsubasa-sensei," sahut Madoka formal. Baru saja dia ingin mengambil ancang-ancang menari lagi sebelum Sena menginterupsi.

"Kau tidak usah menari lagi. Kau harus mencoba lagi besok, Amahane-san. Sekarang, boleh ku lihat card yang akan kau pakai?" tanya Sena.

Madoka mengangguk. Dia mengambil keempat premium card-nya lalu berjalan mendekati Sena dan memberikan card-nya.

Sena menelitinya. "Ini premium collaboration card-mu kan? Apa ini yang kau pakai tadi?"

Madoka mengangguk.

"Tidak pas!" seru Sena pelan sambil memberikan card itu kembali pada Madoka.

Madoka menerimanya sambil menunduk.

"Aku punya beberapa premium collaboration dress yang mungkin cocok untukmu. Tapi brand-nya Dreamy Crown," ucap Sena.

Madoka terperangah. 'Dreamy Crown? Bukankah itu brand Akari? Jadi selama ini...'

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sena.

"Hmm... Baiklah," ucap Madoka pelan dengan mata menerawang. Well, maklumi Madoka sudah benar-benar lelah. Dia butuh istirahat. Tanpa sadar, Madoka melamun.

DEG!

"Karena kau kelelahan, besok saja ya!" seru Sena pelan. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di dekat Madoka.

Madoka mengangguk. Lalu membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Dan membalik badan hendak pergi ke kamarnya.

Sena menarik tangannya.

Madoka membalik badan kesal.

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan jika kau harus datang besok. Jam 05.00."

Madoka hanya mengangguk. Padahal hatinya mendumel kesal. Dia pun pergi dari sana.

'Kau begitu dingin padaku, Madoka,' batin Sena sambil menatap kepergian Madoka dengan kecewa.

 **ESOK**

05.00 a.m

Madoka sudah datang. Tetapi dia masih terkantuk-kantuk. Bagaimana tidak? Madoka pulang beristirahat menjelang malam. Sedangkan dia harus datang pagi. Ckckck... Sena memang tidak kasihan pada Madoka.

Tak lama, datang Sena dengan langkah tergesa.

"Amahane-san, maaf aku terlambat. Aku..." ucapannya terputus begitu melihat Madoka masih memejamkan mata. Sena hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Amahane-san!" panggil Sena cukup keras. Madoka pun bangun dengan kaget.

"Siap, pak!" kaget Madoka.

Sena tergelak mendengarnya.

Sementara Madoka mengerjapkan mata dengan wajah polos.

"Ya sudah, kita ke tempat Dreamy Crown sekarang ya!" ucap Sena.

Madoka mengangguk. Mereka pun memasuki mobil.

~oOo~

"Amahane-san," panggil Sena.

Madoka tak menjawab.

"Sudah sampai," ucap Sena.

Madoka tetap tak menjawab.

Karena bingung, Sena melihat ke arah Madoka. Pantas saja! Madoka tertidur di mobil dengan wajah polos. Sena memanggil Madoka lagi. Cukup keras. Madoka tetap tertidur pulas.

Dengan terpaksa, Sena mendekati wajah Madoka dan meneriakinya. Madoka tak bergeming.

'Aah... Dasar anak ini! Selalu saja begini. Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir wajahnya semakin cantik dan imut saja saat tidur. Ah, apa yang ku pikirkan?' batin Sena.

Tak lama, Madoka mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sena buru-buru kembali ke tempat semula.

"Aah, sudah pagi!" ucap Madoka pelan sambil meregangkan ototnya. Tanpa sadar, dia melihat Sena.

"Kau itu bagaimana? Ku bangunkan susah sekali! Kita sudah sampai sejak tadi tahu!" omel Sena kesal.

"Maaf," ucap Madoka memelas.

"Huh, ya sudah. Kita turun!" sungut Sena. Mereka pun turun.

(===)

Gudang. Satu kata yang di benci Madoka. Karena menurutnya di sini hanya ada barang berguna dantidak terpakai. Dan juga di sini terdapat mahkluk atau serangga yang tidak di sukai oleh Madoka.

Sena bilang, premium collaborationnya ada di sini. Jadi mau tak mau, Madoka pun ke sini bersama mencari premium card yang akan di gunakannya untuk ujian test susulan. Mereka pun mencari.

Sena yang sedang mencari di rak keduamelihat sesuatu. Itu... Itu... Laba-laba!

"LABA-LABA!" teriak Sena ketakutan.

Madoka yang mendengarnya hanya menoleh bingung dan menghampiri Sena dengan wajah polos.

"Ada apa?" tanya Madoka polos.

"I-Itu... Laba-laba!" tunjuk Sena.

Tiba-tiba wajah Madoka berubah. Dia melirik ke sampingnya.

"Ahaha... Itu kan hanya gumpalan benang, Sena!" seru Madoka sambil tertawa geli. Tanpa sadar, menanggalkan aksen formalnya pada Sena.

"Ap-apa?!" tanya Sena tidak percaya. Benar-benar menurunkan jati dirinya sebagai orang sok cool dan seorang guru.

"Tapi akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan premium collaboration dress ini," sambung Sena seraya mengambil keempat card itu.

Madoka hanya mengangguk sambil masih menahan tawa. Tapi wajahnya berubah tegang saat dia merasakankakinya di lewati sesuatu. Dan...

Citt... Citt... Citt...

"KYAA..! TIKUS!" jerit Madoka histeris. Dengan refleks, dia tanpa sengaja memeluk Sena.

"Hee?!" Sena kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Madoka memeluknya.

"Usir tikusnya!" rengek Madoka.

"Tikusnya kan sudah pergi," ucap Sena sok cuek padahal dadanya sedang meledak saking berdebarnya karena dipeluk Madoka.

Madoka melirik ke arah tikus tadi keluar.

"Aaah... Iya," Madoka menghela napas lega. Namun kemudian dia sadar. "Ah, maaf maaf. Aku tak sengaja. Itu sebuah spontanitas," kilah Madoka dengan wajah memerah sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

Sena hanya menatapnya datar bak meja belajar. Padahal hatinya geli melihat wajah Madoka yang memerah lucu karena salting.

"Oke, kita ke Starlight. Dan kali ini kau tak boleh kalah!" ancam Sena dengan wajah horror.

Madoka yang merinding, hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa sadar.

 **~Starlight Academy~**

"Madoka!"

Madoka menoleh. "Akari?" Madoka pun berlari dan memeluk Akari.

"Kau kemana saja?" tanya Madoka cemberut.

"Ah, maaf," ucap Akari memelas. "Aku sibuk sejak dua hari lalu. Karena aku akan mengadakan konser bersama Ichigo-senpai dan Mizuki-senpai,"

Wajah Madoka kembali ceria. "Yang benar? Kau hebat sekali sampai bisa satu panggung dengan Mizuki-senpai dan Ichigo-san!"

Akari hanya tersenyum. "Bukankah hari ini ujian test susulanmu? Ku do'akan kau menang, Madoka!"

"Terima kasih, Akari!" Madoka tersenyum tulus.

Madoka pun segera berlari menuju Aikatsu System.

 **~To be Continued~**

Fuuh... akhirnya aku menepati janjiku! Fufufu! XD

Gimana ya? Apa Madoka lulus atau gak ya? *pose mikir. Oh ya, chapter ini khusus buat para MadoNa. Bagi yang penggemar SeKari, jangan lupa absen ya! Kayaknya chapter aku bakal buat scene SeKari, hehe! XD

RnR please?


End file.
